


My Own Superhero

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy has fallen in love with one Elena Rodriguez but has a hard time accepting that she could be loved in return.





	

"Oh my God. You're in love with her."

Daisy blushed at Mack’s comment because she had only recently realized it herself.

“Be quiet, Mack! Someone might hear you.”

Looking around, she thought that someone would walk through the door any moment and it wasn’t something that she wanted getting around.

Oh g-d. What if Elena was outside the door and heard Mack?

Mack chuckled at Daisy’s antics and couldn’t help thinking the two women would be good for each other.

“Honestly, Tremors. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Haven’t you seen how she looks at you?”

Daisy wanted to believe Mack because she knew her partner was an honest, most of the time a blunt man but she couldn’t see how Elena would have any interest in her.

“Yeah, whatever you say Mack.”

It took all of Mack’s willpower to not roll his eyes at her. Why were his favorite ladies, besides Bobbi that is, completely blind to how the other woman felt?

Before the conversation could continue on in a vain attempt of either side trying to convince the other they were wrong, May appeared.

“Grab your gear; we have a mission that requires both of you.”

Daisy and Mack nodded their heads before going their separate ways to get ready.

During the briefing, Daisy’s gaze kept wandering over to Elena as she was aware that Mack was looking at her, and then she quickly turned her head when she thought that Elena caught her staring.

Whatever Mack thought he saw wasn’t real, she was sure of it.

It took a lot of her will power to focus on Coulson and what he was saying about the rogue former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

“Do we know if they’re working for Hydra in any way?”

Daisy wouldn’t have put it passed Ward to attempt to recruit people who left the agency after it fell and weren’t in on the secret in the first place.

Shaking his head, Coulson pulled up the relevant information.

“None of the intel that we have indicates they were spending time in known Hydra locations. We shouldn’t rule it out but there are others who could be pulling the strings like Quinn. We really need to locate him and gravitonium at some point.”

With everything that happened with Ward, Daisy had forgotten all about Ian Quinn being out there on the loose, though, she would never forget him; thanks to the scar he gave her.

On that note, the team wrapped up the briefing and Daisy started to head out to the quinjet when a hand reached out and wrapped around her wrist causing her to stop walking.  She looked at the person holding onto her and the identity of the person surprised her.

It was Elena.

“Daisy. I just want to say that I want you to be careful out there. We do not know the full capabilities of these people.”

“I promise, Yoyo,” said Daisy as she smiled reassuringly at her crush.

“You better or else.”

Unable to resist, Daisy hugged her.

Then Elena surprised her again by hugging her tighter than she thought the moment required.

                                                                 xxxxx

As Daisy flew through the air, she couldn’t help thinking that she broke her promise to Elena. Though, she didn’t have much time to dwell on it as she hit the wall hard. It took her a few minutes to get her breath back and stand up.

What she didn’t notice was the cracking sound of shelves that were above her and held a lot of heavy metal weights.

Before Daisy could do anything, she found herself on the other side of the room.

“What the hell?”

She stared at the pile of wood and metal where she had just been standing with wide eyes and her mouth opened in shock.

“Honestly, Daisy. You may not look for trouble but it certainly knows how to find you.”

Elena sighed as she gently let Daisy down but kept her arms wrapped around her.

Noticing how close they were, Daisy tried her best to not blush while thinking up a witty retort but she couldn’t.

Elena stared at Daisy for a few moments causing her to squirm a bit.

“What are you looking at?” Daisy questioned.

“I am making sure you are not hurt.”

“How could I be when my own superhero saved me from harm?”

It was Elena’s turn to blush.

Daisy grinned because this was the first time she had seen this happen and she was sure none of the others had either.

“You’re so cute when you blush.”

Elena raised an eyebrow at the comment.

“You think I am cute?”

“I think you are a lot of things including a few that I can’t say in front of Coulson and May.”

“Perhaps later, you can tell me all about these things.”

Daisy grinned then smirked as an idea popped into her mind as she realized that Mack was right after all.

“Sure, I will but there’s something I need to do first.”

Before Elena could say anything, Daisy brought her hands up to Elena’s face and cupped it before gently pulling her closer then kissing her.

After a couple moments, they pulled apart and Elena looked a bit dazed.

“What was that for?”

“My hero’s reward for saving me of course.”

“We should do more of that later too.”

“I like the way that you think.”

Suddenly, Mack appeared.

“How about more getting the hell out of here and less talking and kissing.”

The women rolled their eyes at him but let go of each other except for holding hands.

Daisy used her free hand to gesture at the door.

“You first, Mack. We will be right behind you.”

Mack walked out of the room but before they could follow, Elena stole a kiss from Daisy.

“It is a good thing he is handsome. No?”

Daisy tossed her head back and laughed.

“Indeed. Now, let’s get going before he comes back because I’m having my wicked way with you.”

“You can have your wicked way with me whenever you want.”

Tugging on Elena’s hand, Daisy was suddenly impatient to get back to the base which in turn, caused Elena to laugh though she felt the same way.

She did like to go fast after all.


End file.
